wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Asier
Asier was a snow dragon sculpture enchanted by a young animus dragonet long before the time of Arctic. He now lives with a dragonet named Altan. Appearance Asier mostly looks like a nice bit of regular snow. His wings are a clear bluish ice color, and his eyes sparkle a slate blue grey color. He has a few bluish ice scratches on the left side of his neck. Personality Asier is something of a Baymax. At times he will not understand the things that Altan worries about, such as the point of being popular or the struggles with parents. Other times, he will be sympathetic or empathetic, as he has had some experiences with grief and loss. Asier doesn't find it easy to emulate certain emotions, such as love or hate. It is rather hard to get him to hate something, but dislike is a term he uses often. He doesn't need to eat, as his enchantment only extended so far, but he is able to digest food to heal himself. He is rather protective about his friends, and will often get touchy around the subject of his creator. Only Altan has managed to gain any knowledge of his former life. Back Story The dragon was originally made of snow. A young royal IceWing dragonet had build him out of boredom, but then he realized something: being a animus, he could do more. He knew the price of being caught, so he snucked out of his bedroom at night, and taking a moonglobe, he went into a far secluded place outside the inner circle's wall. Sculpting the dragon out of ice every other night, he finally finished his masterpiece: a IceWing staute. The young prince enchanted to come to life and be stilled at the command of "Snow day", and would also be alive in almost all manners. The IceWing could eat and sleep, but not necessarily depended on it, fly, and think independently. The two became rather close, and being a nice prince, he gave him a name: Asier. But the coming age of the prince was crowded with the responsibilities of adulthood, and after one night, the prince placed his friend to sleep. Their fantasies in the north ended, as did the prince's time in the world. Hundreds of years past. Ever fewer dragons approached that part of the IceWing territory, and even fewer saw the sleeping sculpture of Asier. But young Altan was not one of these dragons who saw a dragon frozen in sleep. He saw a person he could 'talk' to, figuratively in his young mind. His mother was constantly worriyng on how her son would ever able to climb higher in the circles if he didn't grow up. At the same time, she had recently divorced with Altan's father, who grew tired of her promises of what their son could become. And accidentally, Altan stumbled on the words to bring Asier to life once more. Asier's face lit up with excitement as he thought his master had come back, and he was not forgotten. But it wasn't the prince, but a small IceWing dragonet. He became more confused as Altan took him back towards his home, realizing that he wasn't in the same world his eyes had last laid on. Stuck in a daze, he simply followed Altan towards his village, unable to gaze upon the home of his former master. He turned around at the last moment, fleeing towards his cavern, not knowing how to grieve or express his distress about the lost of his creator, or the passage of time that had separated them. In the morning, Asier awoke to the presence of Altan, who wanted to try and console the ice dragon's aching mind and heart by figuring who was his creator. After finding a library and finding a scroll of the past Royal IceWing family members, Asier spotted his master's name. He and Altan flew to the spot of his buried grave: along the edge of a forest near the sea, which peaked towards the direction where Asier had slept for hundreds of years. Wip Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Content (Feather the Everywing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters